mariahcareyfandomcom-20200214-history
Albums discography
This page includes the albums discography of Mariah Carey. Listed are all fourteen of Carey's album releases from Columbia Records, Virgin Records, and Island Def Jam Records in order of their release. Additional information includes release dates, chart positions, RIAA certifications and sales, single releases from each album, and worldwide album sales. For Carey's singles discography, please see singles discography. Note The U.S. sales are certified by the RIAA. However, no official tracking system exists to track worldwide sales. Studio albums List of studio albums, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Album details Peak chart positions Sales Certifications US 25 AUS 2627 CAN 2528 FRA 2930 GER 31 JPN 32 NL 33 NZ 34 SWI 35 UK 36 Mariah Carey Released: June 13, 1990 Label: Columbia (#CK-45202) Formats: LP, cassette, CD 1 6 1 — 24 13 6 4 15 6 World: 15,000,0001837 RIAA: 9× Platinum10 ARIA: Platinum38 BPI: Platinum39 CRIA: 7× Platinum40 IFPI SWI: Gold41 RIAJ: 3× Platinum42 RMNZ: 4× Platinum43 Emotions Released: September 17, 1991 Label: Columbia (#CK-47980) Formats: LP, cassette, CD 4 8 6 — 46 3 9 6 15 4 World: 8,000,00044 US: 3,595,00024 FRA: 100,00045 JPN: 1,000,00044 RIAA: 4× Platinum10 ARIA: Platinum38 BPI: Platinum39 CRIA: 4× Platinum40 IFPI SWI: Gold46 RIAJ: 4× Platinum42 RMNZ: Platinum47 SNEP: Gold48 Music Box Released: August 31, 1993 Label: Columbia (#CK-53205) Formats: LP, cassette, CD 1 1 2 1 1 2 1 2 1 1 World: 32,000,00049 US: 7,277,00050 FRA: 1,418,10051 JPN: 2,200,0005253 RIAA: Diamond10 ARIA: 12× Platinum54 BPI: 5× Platinum39 BVMI: 2× Platinum55 CRIA: 7× Platinum40 IFPI SWI: 4× Platinum56 RIAJ: Million42 RMNZ: 5× Platinum47 SNEP: Diamond48 Merry Christmas Released: November 1, 1994 Label: Columbia (#CK-64222) Formats: LP, cassette, CD 3 2 26 44 19 1 4 10 4 32 World: 15,000,00057 US: 5,370,00058 CAN: 200,00059 JPN: 2,500,00060 RIAA: 5× Platinum10 ARIA: 5× Platinum61 BPI: Gold39 BVMI: Gold62 CRIA: Platinum40 IFPI: Platinum63 IFPI SWI: Gold56 RIAJ: 2× Million64 RMNZ: 2× Platinum65 Daydream Released: October 3, 1995 Label: Columbia Formats: LP, cassette, CD 1 1 2 2 1 1 1 1 1 1 World: 25,000,00018 US: 7,657,00050 FRA: 730,40066 JPN: 2,100,00067 RIAA: Diamond10 ARIA: 5× Platinum38 BPI: 2× Platinum39 BVMI: Platinum55 CRIA: 7× Platinum40 IFPI: 3× Platinum68 RIAJ: Million69 RMNZ: 5× Platinum47 SNEP: 2× Platinum48 Butterfly Released: September 16, 1997 Label: Columbia Formats: LP, cassette, CD 1 1 1 6 7 1 1 4 3 2 US: 3,807,00024 FRA: 292,00070 JPN: 1,000,00071 RIAA: 5× Platinum10 ARIA: 2× Platinum72 BPI: Gold39 CRIA: 2× Platinum40 IFPI: Platinum68 IFPI SWI: Gold73 RIAJ: Million74 RMNZ: Platinum47 SNEP: 2× Gold48 Rainbow Released: November 2, 1999 Label: Columbia (#63800) Formats: LP, cassette, CD 2 4 2 1 3 2 4 11 2 8 US: 2,968,00024 CAN: 300,00075 FRA: 413,30076 RIAA: 3× Platinum10 ARIA: Gold77 BPI: Gold39 BVMI: Platinum55 CRIA: 2× Platinum40 IFPI: Platinum78 IFPI SWI: Platinum79 RIAJ: 4× Platinum80 RMNZ: Platinum47 SNEP: Platinum48 Charmbracelet Released: December 3, 2002 Label: Island Formats: LP, cassette, CD 3 42 30 12 32 4 30 — 9 52 US: 1,166,00024 FRA: 183,60045 UK: 122,01081 RIAA: Platinum10 BPI: Gold39 CRIA: Gold40 IFPI: Gold82 IFPI SWI: Gold83 RIAJ: Platinum84 SNEP: Gold48 The Emancipation of Mimi Released: April 4, 2005 Label: Island Formats: CD, digital download 1 6 2 4 14 2 8 12 9 7 World: 12,000,00085 US: 6,000,00050 FRA: 169,20045 JPN: 259,00086 UK: 621,35281 RIAA: 6× Platinum10 ARIA: Platinum87 BPI: 2× Platinum39 CRIA: 3× Platinum40 IFPI: Platinum88 RIAJ: Platinum89 SNEP: Gold48 E=MC² Released: April 8, 2008 Label: Island Formats: CD, digital download 1 2 1 6 7 7 11 10 5 3 World: 2,500,00090 US: 1,289,00024 FRA: 32,80091 JPN: 146,00092 UK: 136,98693 RIAA: Platinum10 ARIA: Gold94 BPI: Gold39 CRIA: Platinum40 RIAJ: Gold95 Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel Released: September 28, 2009 Label: Island Formats: CD, digital download 3 6 5 10 27 9 26 25 18 23 World: 2,000,00023 US: 549,00096 UK: 80,30897 RIAA: Gold10 BPI: Silver39 Merry Christmas II You Released: October 29, 2010 Label: Island Formats: CD, digital download 4 27 14 82 77 24 52 — — 101 US: 523,00024 RIAA: Gold10 Me. I Am Mariah... The Elusive Chanteuse Released: May 23, 2014 Label: Def Jam Formats: CD, digital download 3 5 8 26 27 25 14 11 16 14 US: 117,00098 "—" denotes releases that did not chart or was not released Soundtrack albums List of soundtrack albums, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Album details Peak chart positions Sales Certifications US 25 AUS 26 CAN 28 FRA 2930 GER 31 JPN 32 NL 33 NZ 34 SWI 35 UK 36 Glitter Released: September 11, 2001 Label: Virgin Formats: LP, cassette, CD 7 13 4 5 7 1 12 11 10 10 US: 652,00024 FRA: 121,10045 JPN: 450,00099 UK: 55,080100 RIAA: Platinum10 IFPI SWI: Gold101 RIAJ: Platinum102 SNEP: Gold48 "—" denotes releases that did not chart or was not released Live albums List of live albums, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Album details Peak chart positions Sales Certifications US 25 AUS 26 CAN 28 FRA 2930 GER 31 JPN 32 NL 33 NZ 34 SWI 35 UK 36 MTV Unplugged Released: June 2, 1992 Label: Columbia (#CK-52758) Formats: LP, CD, cassette 3 7 6 22 30 13 1 1 19 3 US: 2,774,00024 FRA: 144,70070 RIAA: 3× Platinum10 ARIA: Platinum38 BPI: Gold39 CRIA: Platinum40 IFPI SWI: Gold103 RMNZ: 2× Platinum43 SNEP: 2× Gold104 "—" denotes releases that did not chart or was not released Compilation albums List of compilation albums, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Album details Peak chart positions Sales Certifications US 25 AUS 2627 CAN 2528 FRA 2930 GER 31 JPN 32 NL 33 NZ 34 SWI 35 UK 36 #1's Released: November 17, 1998 Label: Columbia (#CK-69670) Formats: LP, CD, cassette 4 6 6 2 10 1 15 13 3 10 US: 3,798,00024 FRA: 732,400105 JPN: 3,250,000106 RIAA: 5× Platinum10 ARIA: Platinum72 BPI: 2× Platinum39 BVMI: Gold55 CRIA: 3× Platinum40 IFPI: 2× Platinum68 RIAJ: 3× Million107 RMNZ: 2× Platinum43 SNEP: 2× Platinum108 The Ballads Released: October 17, 2008 Label: Columbia / Legacy Formats: CD, digital download 10 79 — 39 — 19 5 19 — 13 US: 160,00024 BPI: Gold39 #1 to Infinity Released: May 18, 2015109 Label: Epic Formats: LP, CD, digital download To be released "—" denotes releases that did not chart or was not released Greatest hits albums List of greatest hits albums, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Album details Peak chart positions Sales Certifications US 25 AUS 2627 CAN 2528 FRA 2930 GER 31 JPN 32 NL 33 NZ 34 SWI 35 UK 36 Greatest Hits Released: December 4, 2001 Label: Columbia / Virgin Formats: LP, CD, cassette 52 47 — 3 36 3 37 11 17 7 US: 1,167,00024 FRA: 137,60045 JPN: 100,000110 RIAA: Platinum10 ARIA: 2× Platinum111 BPI: 2× Platinum39 RIAJ: Platinum112 RMNZ: Platinum43 SNEP: Gold45 Playlist: The Very Best of Mariah Carey Released: January 26, 2010113 Label: Columbia / Legacy Formats: CD, digital download — — — — — — — — — — The Essential Mariah Carey Released: January 7, 2011 Label: Columbia / Legacy Formats: CD, digital download — 86 — — — — — — — — Extended plays List of extended plays and details Title Album details Valentines114 Released: January 1, 2000 Label: Columbia (#A31158) Formats: CD, cassette Remix albums List of remix albums, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Album details Peak chart positions Sales US 25 AUS 2627 FRA 2930 JPN 32 NL 33 NZ 34 SWI 35 UK 36 The Remixes Released: October 14, 2003 Label: Columbia, Virgin, Island Formats: CD, cassette 26 78 60 95 99 36 69 35 US: 280,00024 "—" denotes releases that did not chart or was not released Box sets List of box sets, with selected chart positions and certifications Title Details Notes 12s115 Released: 1998 Label: Columbia Format: Vinyl Limited edition 10 record box set of 12" remixes. Features "Someday", "There's Got to Be a Way", "Honey", "My All", "Fantasy", "Anytime You Need a Friend" and "Dreamlover". 3CD Collector's Set116 Released: October 5, 2009 Label: Island Formats: CD, digital download 3-CD boxset containing Charmbracelet, The Emancipation of Mimi and E=MC² and extra space for Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel. *